mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest of Russia
Forest of Russia is the seventh level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Walkthrough Josh has been washed up on shore, he wakes up to fine himself all a lone. He then comes under attack by the Russian Mafia. He takes them all on by himself. Finally Wayne Wilson finds him and aids him with more Russian Mobsters. They then go together to locate Captain Salmon. They find him lying on the shore and Beck is laying next to him. They get up and then start to go find Sam. They find him in a fuel station. Josh plants C4 on them and destroys all of them. Then finally they regroup. Transcript Briefing USAF logo changes to the Wolf logo (Satellite feed focuses on a soldier.) Ingame (Level starts off with Sergeant Rogers waking up.) *SGT Rogers: How'd I get here? (Mafia members approach him.) *Mafia #1: Trespassers will die. No Mercy. *SGT Rogers: Great. (He stands up and he grabs random gun which is a F88. He starts to take out the Mafia members.) *Mafia #2: TAKE HIM DOWN! (Wilson shows up and aids Josh.) *Sergeant Wilson: Josh, I've gotcha back. *SGT Rogers: Finally I got some help. *Sergeant Wilson: Your welcome. (They continue to fight.) *SGT Rogers: Copy shooting! (Marines come along.) *Sergeant Wilson: Nice to see you, Marine. *Marine: Take him down! (Shore secured.) *SGT Rogers: Where's the Captain, son? *Marine: He is this way. (They move throw the forest.) *CPL Crown (Over Radio): -Static- Gunny? -static- Where are you!? You out there? -static- (Some Ultranationalists flank the group.) *Sergeant Wilson: Take cover! (They push throw the flanking Ultranationalists.) *Gen. Rogers: -Static- Josh -static- it's your father -static- *SGT Rogers: Father I can't read you! I'll talk to you later, sir. (They continue to go through.) *SGT Rogers: Don't let up! (They make it to Salmon. Salmon is giving CPR and compression to Beck.) *Captain Salmon: Come on! (He keeps trying.) *Captain Salmon: Don't die on me! (She wakes up.) *Beck: Ah! Let's go. (She gets up and shoots at some Mafia members.) *Captain Salmon: We after to go! Now! (They move out.) *Captain Salmon: Enemy MiGs! Get down! (They take cover and Rogers is in shellshock mode.) *Captain Salmon: We have to find Sam gentlemen! On your feet soldier, we are leaving! (They move up while fending off the Russian Mafia and Ultranationalist.) *Beck: Don't let up! *Sergeant Wilson: Come on! Come on! (They find Private Sam at a Fuel Station.) *PVT Sam: Sir, I was able to fix my radio. General wants us to blow this station. *Captain Salmon: Copy that, Private. (Sam gives Rogers some C4.) *PVT Sam: I know how to fix a radio but I don't know how to set those up. The detonating mechanism is not in. *SGT Rogers: Roger that, Private. *Beck: JR plant those explosives, we'll cover you. (They cover Rogers as he plants the c4 on four fuel canisters.) *Captain Salmon: Hurry up! (He finishes planting the explosives.) *Beck: Blow the charges now! (He blows them and the canisters explode in order.) *PVT Sam: *Whistles* That is one big explosion. *Captain Salmon: Sergeant, regroup with us. (They regroup.) *Captain Salmon: Alright, I got my radio working again. Listen up. New orders, we need to grab blueprints for the new presidency office. *SGT Rogers: It's about time we're doing something about Igor. *Captain Salmon: Move out. (Level ends) Category:Missions Category:Levels